Drakengard: Zero's final moment
by Erenzio
Summary: What will happen in Zero's final moment?


Drakengard: Zero's final words

A white room that seems to be unlimited, surrounded around the five intoners. ''Aren't we dead yet?!'' Lady four asked in an panicked way. The four intoners looked arournd to see if there was a path that could lead them to freedom when suddenly Lady One had a smile on her face ''She should be here soon.'' Right after the moment a dark shadow seems to be walking forward the five intoners ''So.. This means that you have finally got what you have always wanted ?'' The shadow didn't seem to reply back at Lady One's question and kept moving forward until her full body was visible. Everyone besides Lady One was shocked to see their old sister back when suddenly the four intoners decided to run at their oldest sister with the full intension to destroy her ''Wait!'' When at that moment all the four intoners stopped moving forwards Zero ''I've killed you all once and I can erase you from this place as well! It's pointless to attack me anyways..'' All the intoners looked at Zero's face and noticed that her flower is gone.. ''What happened with your flower'' Lady Three asked in an rather disturbing way. ''It doesn't matter what happened to the flower, Three. Girls… We don't have much time left and there is something I want to say to all of you before we get to say our goodbyes.. I know that this shithole isn't really the best place to talk but we'll just have to get used to it.'' Lady Five stepped up to Zero as she bowed her head which made her hear go forward and back again. ''Let's have some serious talk about our sex experience we had with our disciples because Dito was like an beast in bed~'' Zero had an annoyed look on her face while the other three intoners except One started to giggle ''Like I was saying.. This is our last moment being together like this because once Mikhail and I are done with the song we all will disappear for good.. I've stored up some energy for us to be able to talk like this. I want to say sorry to all of you! I don't really seem like the person to say sorry so I would pay much attention if I were you, I've acted for so long that I seriously hated your guts but in reality I was just suffering as much you guys did.. I'm sorry that it had to end this way and I'm terrible sorry for creating you guys because of me you guys had to go through a lot pain.. I'm sorry for everything! I had to kill you guys over and over again and nothing seemed to work! Now that I have finally done it.. I finally can rest in hell.. I want to start with Five. Five you really are powerful and you did always the thing you enjoyed the most.. Even though that it was only eating meat and having sex.. Four, even if your heart has some holes in it if you just have found the right person to talk with or perhaps to share you life with those holes would have filled.. Three… You were always crazy and you had a thing for those weird looking dolls but still that doesn't change the fact that we are sisters does it ? I'm glad that you have found your passion… Two, you enjoyed life and you have managed to get a good and a sweet relationship with Cent. You two were a perfect couple, I'm sorry for all the trouble you have had to go through together… But Cent always was at your side and helped you with everything he could…. One….. Out of everyone you were always the smartest and the strongest compared to your other four sisters.. through our battle I've discovered that you really have a deep-caring personality! While I am just nothing else than a… failure…..'' A dark cloud appeared behind Zero, Zero grabbed her sword in an instant and tried to slice through the cloud. ''What are you doing here?! You can't even be here! How?!'' An deep voice evil voice came from the cloud ''I am the real you, Zero.'' Zero held her sword in her hand as she quickly rushed forwards the dark looking cloud and attacked it endlessly ''Stop your bullshit already!'' The cloud doesn't seem to be any affected by her attacks and continues talking when suddenly Zero stopped attacking the cloud and grinned before it ''Show us your true form already so I can kill you once and for all.'' Zero finally realized that even if she would die in this dimension that her song in the real world would stop as well… The cloud formed an shape that exactly looked like Zero with a dark aura around it ''I'll kill you where you stand before you can finish that song of yours.'' The five other intoners walked to Zero and stand beside her ''We won't let your wishes be in vain, Zero!'' Lady four said it with an exciting voice '' We sisters finally have been assembled not to fight each other, but to fight to help each other!'' The Dark Zero version started to laugh and showed her speed by passing right through the group within an instant. The intoners eyes went wide open and looked slowly behind them expecting the shadow to attack once again when suddenly Five screamed and got on her knees holding her arm. The five intoners looked at their sister that was screaming and crying because of the pain, until they finally notice that her arm was cut off by the dark version of Zero. ''This is my dimension you ass hole! I won't forgive you for what you did!'' Zero held her right hand up in the air while her hand was glowing a yellow kind of energy. Lady Five's arm got healed but yet she doesn't seem to be awake anymore because of the loss of blood. ''One.. Wake Five up and do it now! We will need her to fight this… thing'' Lady five got up before One could do anything and thanked Zero for saving her live. ''Your end is near you freak!'' Lady four said when she went into intoner mode, She ran forwards the dark Zero and hit her with everything she could. The other intoners went into intoner mode as well and rushed forwards Dark Zero, Lady Two jumped while she had her sword ready to slice through the dark person. The dark Zero dodged the attack from Lady two and grabbed Lady four to threw her forwards Two when suddenly Zero, One, Three and Five surrounded her. Lady Four kicked her way free when The fantom was distracted by her sisters and joined the circle. (Hurry up with the song!) There were only 3 minutes remaining until her song was complete and she and her sisters finally could rest in peace. Zero that was still in intoner mode rushed once again forwards the fantom and collided once more, Both their swords got blown away by their power and got broken as it hits the ground. Both Zero and the fantom ran to each other and both got hit in the face, Zero felt like her body became a lot heavier than ever. The dark fantom once again stood up like nothing ever happened. ''Just die already.'' The dark Zero replied back to Zero.''I can't die and my power is unlimited HAHAHAHAHA!'' The fantom made five other clones to get rid of Zero's intoner sisters. Lady One, Two, Three, Four, Five Went into intoner mode once again and collide with those other five fantoms ''Oh no!'' Zero said while being concerned about her sisters, while Zero suddenly got hit in the stomach over and over again until she spits some blood out of her. The fantom finally stopped hitting and kicking her in the stomach and grabbed her hair as Zero went into her normal mode again. (Is this really the end? All what I have done and the pain I had to go through was for nothing?!) Zero slowly opened up her eyes and saw her other sisters being beaten up by those fantoms. ''Zero.. please… help.. u-'' (N-no! Please get up you guys… Don't die again… please….) ''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEE'' Zero was got lose from the fantoms and went straight forwards the other five fantoms that were beating up her sisters. Zero transformed into a complete new intoner! Her shape was different from before and her colors went from pink to orange. She stretched out her arms with intoner chakra and killed all the clones with one blow. ''I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!'' She ran forwards the real fantom and tortured it out of rage until someone touched her hand that was holding Zero back to hit it once more. Zero looked behind her and saw Lady four smiling and saying that everything is alright now. Zero saw Lady Three leaning on lady Five because she barely could stand. One and Two were walking barely forwards Zero with both their arms lowered because of exhausting. Zero knew that everything is finally getting to an end and that the world was finally saved from the flower… The fantom suddenly disappeared and the dimension was shaking as crazy, The intoner girls finally assembled to say their… Goodbyes….. ''We forgive you, Zero.'' The five sisters said. Zero looked up to see their faces… ''It isn't your fault for creating us.. You really must have felt lonely ruling over the world all by yourself. I'm glad that I was able to meet you and that I was able to be a REAL sister in the end!'' Lady four said with an overly cute voice when suddenly the 4 other intoners interrupted ''The same counts for us!'' The five intoners stand before Zero and smiled all at her with their eyes closed as the dimension started to shake even more. ''We don't have much time left it seems… My song is almost at it's end…around 30 seconds left'' Zero looked at the ground and didn't know what to say anymore, until suddenly she heard feet steps getting closer to her. All the intoner girls placed their arms around Zero… ''We love you, Zero. We always have!'' Zero looked at her sisters faces until Zero noticed that their and her legs started to turn into stone… More and more parts turned slowly into stone until it finally reached their necks. ''I.. love you guys.. and Mikhail as well…'' Zero's and the other intoners faces completely turned into stone, as there was one single tear getting down from Zero's eyes to her cheeks. they all stood there having their last group hug as their whole bodies completely turned into stone. They finally left the earth as real sisters.


End file.
